


Giveaway; A Full Christmas

by CalsLaundry



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demon Gabe, Demon Jack, Multi, Other, it's a threeway y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalsLaundry/pseuds/CalsLaundry
Summary: -He reaches out with clawed hands, but you can’t pull back with the other one behind you. You can’t deny that there’s a tingle of excitement in you when his claws brush over your neck.“You’re missing some gorgeous reactions, Gabriel.”He steps in close, and the other one, Gabriel, meets your back.“I think they’ll be the perfect little playtoy.”-Afab reader with gender neutral terms. Some dubcon if you squint.





	Giveaway; A Full Christmas

The day is winding down.

Presents had been opened after the traverse through the snow and bitter cold, dinner had been eaten, even a little wine had been drunk. Now, you’re cosy by the fire in sleep shorts and a t-shirt, and though you’re tired, you’re full of energy. There’s a buzzing in you, and here, in your own little home, you wonder if it’s the silence that’s making that happen. You’d spent the day with family, and all day, you’d been surrounded by love. It was pleasant, but coming home alone after it all had its own downsides. You snuggle into the couch and get lost in the licks of flame and in the back of your mind, you wish there was someone with you. The flames change, like witchcraft, and they shape a person out of nothing. You call it the wine encouraging your imagination, but it can’t be. It would hardly make you hallucinate. 

This person, or person shaped thing, is low as they step out from your fireplace. A scream dies in your throat at the utter impossibility of it. As it stands, something behind them catches at some battery lights that draped across the front of the fireplace. It glances at the twinkle, caught now on its back, but ignores them as it stands almost fully, still slouched. You don’t doubt there’s full height that’ll intimidate you even more. There’s a noise from the furthest corner of the room, and you only flick your eyes, careful not to move too much. Something else is in that corner, but the thing that came from the fireplace is prowling, still twinkling with the fireplace’s lost lights. 

“You’re a terrible host.”

You look back at the thing from the fireplace.

“Stand, little thing.”

You don’t know why you obey, but suddenly, you’re on your feet. You step towards the fireplace as it rounds you, and there’s a dark chuckle from the corner.

“Don’t play with our food, Jack.” 

There’s a grunted laugh from the other thing, Jack, and he’s right behind you.

“But it’s only fun. They’re a quiet thing, I just want to get a reaction.”

He steps up behind you, hands on your hips and they dwarf you already. His chest presses to your back, and something else flits up your leg. You glance down and it’s...a tail? You frown and reach for it, but the hands on your hips squeeze.

“Careful, sweetheart.” 

You feel the growl in his chest though you don’t hear it. And you still.

“Well, aren’t you well behaved?” Something nips at your ear. “Might need to keep you.”

The thing from the shadows steps out and crosses the room. The sound is different; while Jack’s feet sound like, well, feet crossing the room, this other thing sounds like hooves. 

It stands before you, and your breath catches at just how beautiful he is. Though his legs, goatlike in form and in fur, are a distraction, the rest of him is something else; the fur blends into bronzed skin, and that skin is painted with tattoos and markings that you’d give anything to study. His braid at the front of his hair falls to his chest, and the rest, you can only assume, lays free on his back. Nestled in those dark waves are two curled, earthy horns, and those same waves frame a beautiful, strong boned face, with a goatee and an intense brow. Too good to be true. 

But his partner hasn’t presented himself properly yet, and the two seem to notice this as soon as you do. They circle you until his partner is in front, and this is not human either. At first glance, he might be human. But his limbs are a little longer, his knees bend backwards, like the hairless version of his partners goat legs, and his back is coated in long spikes down the middle and over his shoulders. The horns on his head are the same long, jutting type, two at either side, one longer and one shorter, just above his ears. The thing that stands out most is that mouth; human lips if you are lazy, but there’s an added seam in “W”s at either side. When you finally try to meet his gaze, it’s milky white, but you’re not scared. 

He reaches out with clawed hands, but you can’t pull back with the other one behind you. You can’t deny that there’s a tingle of excitement in you when his claws brush over your neck. 

“You’re missing some gorgeous reactions, Gabriel.”

He steps in close, and the other one, Gabriel, meets your back.

“I think they’ll be the perfect little playtoy.”

“No.”

It’s barely squeaked out, you don’t even recognise your voice, but Jack smirks at it.

“And what are you gonna do, sweetheart?” You feel the heat of his hands on your waist but one drops to your thigh. “You gonna stop me, hmm?” 

The tips of his claws trail up your inner thigh, and tease against your shorts. 

“I don’t think you will,” his claw slits your shorts and the softer flesh part of his fingers presses against you, and embarrassment creeps through you. “Soaking already.”

Gabriel mouths against your neck and Jack’s too sharp mouth teases the opposite side.  You get lost in the feeling of it; their tongues are pointed and teasing, their breath hot, and their teeth all too eager to sink into you where they can. You moan out at the feeling and arch your back. You’re vaguely aware that Jack says something against your skin, but you’re too lost in Gabriel’s mouth to hear it.  Though the light slap he gives you pulls you right back to him.

“Pay attention, little one.”

You nod.

“You’re going to behave for us, aren’t you, sweetheart?”

You nod again.

“Good.” 

He kisses your lips far too gently for such a being. Your mind fogs from such a moment, but he turns you with ease. You glance back and he’s staring at your covered backside, but he pushes the shorts down. Unhappy with your attention on Jack, Gabriel holds your chin gently and turns you back to him. You had already forgotten his beauty but now, he enraptures you again. There are sloppy noises behind you, but you can’t turn with Gabriel’s lips so close. He takes yours with a hand in your hair, his claw tips gently brush your scalp and you moan into his mouth.

“We picked such a good one with you,  _ cariño, _ ” another kiss, this time with a growl, “we’re going to ruin you.” 

Those same sloppy noises continue, but Gabriel holds your thighs. Carefully, he lifts you until you’re wrapped around him, right above his crotch. With that he stands his full height, and you gawp at it; he’s massive! You try to guess in your lust fogged state that he’s maybe 7ft, but he could be bigger. Jack straightens behind you and his chest is to your back again. You look back and realise he’s just as tall as Gabriel, and the two of them can easily overpower you and look down on you, But instead, they’re here covering you in kisses and bites. Jack’s hands go around your waist and between your legs. Though Gabriel holds you and kisses your jaw, Jack’s fingers swirl over your clit, and each moan that leaves you is met with a growl from Gabriel.

“I need to be inside you, little one,” 

Gabriel’s tone is low and you realise just how much he’s been holding back. You nod, with a soft “please” you’d deny any other time. Jack’s fingers leave you as Gabriel positions himself, and with a slow motion, he pushes into you. He is big, bigger than you expected though you know it makes sense for such a massive thing. You cling to him as best you can until Jack’s arms go under your thighs. With his help, you try to roll your hips down against Gabriel’s and Jack chuckles right in your ear.

“A brave little thing to rile up demons.”

You want to question it, but Gabriel slips the last few inches into you and you groan. His grip is on your hips now, and his pace is slow. He rocks into you with desperate gasps for air and you can’t help but watch how his face contorts in pleasure.

“Look at what you’re doing to him,” Jack nibbles your ear, and one hand curls under your thigh to press against your clit. Even with Gabriel in the way, Jack manages, and he rubs those same lazy circles as before. “He’s falling apart because of your cunt, what I wouldn’t give to feel it, I bet you feel divine.” 

You moan at his words and his touch, and your feel the coil of orgasm in your belly tightening. 

“I want you to cum on him, I bet it’ll get him talking,” Jack’s fingers speed up and he bites another mark into your neck, “and trust me, he’ll say everything you want to hear.”

That drives you closer, but not quite over the edge. But you moan Gabriel’s name, and his hips snap against you with the perfect thrust and you call his name as you squeeze around him. You turn your head to meet Jack’s kisses, and Gabriel doesn’t let up. In fact, he laughs. 

“It’s like you want to squeeze every last drop out of me.”

His pace doesn’t falter, and he leans forward to speak against your earlobe while Jack’s tongue pokes between your lips and something, a tail you think?, sneaks between your cheeks to prod at your hold.

“You’d love that, being filled until we’re dripping out of you. We’ll breed you enough to bring you back with us, and keep you to do it all over again.”

You moan around Jack’s tongue but it leaves your mouth with just a string of saliva connecting you. 

“Jack, what are you doing?” 

His tail is inside you, lazily moving in and out, a thick, reptilian type of thing. 

“I’m prepping you, you hardly think I’d let Gabriel have all the fun.”   
He smirks and kisses you again. His tail drops out of you, and something else takes its place; you know exactly what it is. 

“I don’t know if I can….” You don’t finish, instead you gasp.

“Relax, sweetheart, you can take it,” He kisses your cheek and pushes further into you, “we’ll never do anything you can’t take. You trust us, don’t you?”   
You nod. You mean it. You shouldn’t trust them but you do, completely. With that as a sign to go ahead, he pushes into you. It burns just a little, but he feels slick, and you realise what he’d been doing earlier. Gabriel stops his thrusts to give Jack time to slip in fully, but he watches your face. It feels so...full. Full enough that it takes your breath away. Jack growls behind you but Gabriel smiles and leans in close to your lips.

“Beautiful.”

So much of you believes you can’t take this, there’s no way you can do this. 

But Gabriel glances over your shoulder and meets Jack’s gaze, and you know they fully believe you can.  At the same time, they pull you up and drop you back onto them. You gasp for air, and though you pull it in, it feels barely there. They repeat their motion, and each time they do, you’re lost to the feeling. Your head falls back on Jack’s shoulder, and you put one hand back to hold one of his horns. He kisses your shoulder and your neck and your jaw with quiet, unorthodox praise.

“Your ass feels incredible, you’re so tight, sweetheart,” another kiss and a groan, “I can’t wait to fill you up.”

Gabriel is quiet, but after Jack’s words, you look up at him. You reach out and pull him in for a kiss that he reciprocates. Jack’s kisses are hungry and eager and like sweets. Gabriel’s are lazy and sensual and like spice. He takes your breath away, but both of them make you crave more. Their pace picks up and pathetic sounds leave you. It should be embarrassing, but each thrust brings you closer to what you know will be a mindblowing release. Gabriel is still near your lips and he mutters against them.

“You’re going to be the death of me. I can’t wait to fill you, every morning and every night until you’re round with my young. You’ll be our sweet little wife, wouldn’t you like that?”

You nod, desperate to speak but you can’t grasp words.

“I’m so close, little one. Cum for us before we fill you.” 

Gabriel’s words are low, but they pull a whine from you. Your orgasm just begins and Jack rubs at your clit again and it makes you cry a noise. He keeps going, and your orgasm tingles a little longer than expected. You’re utterly wrecked, but you crave the feel of their seed. Words find you, they creep from some debauched part of you and you shamelessly beg.

“Please, fill me, please, I need it.” The words are enough for both of them, and when you squeeze around them just once more, they groan together and they fill you with thick ropes of cum. It’s almost never ending, you grunt and huff with each spurt until both of them still. You know their cum seeps out around them, and it’ll leak the second you’re set down, but a part of you wants to see it. As they lower you, cum spills down your thighs and you sigh. Even leaving you it feels wonderful. 

“Next time, I’ll make sure you leave it in longer.”

Gabriel lowers himself to kiss you again, and you turn after it to kiss Jack too. 

“You’re wonderful, a perfect little slut.” Jack chuckles against your lips, and you lean back to him. 

“Let’s get you to bed.”

You’re too exhausted to shower, and when they tuck you into your bed, you doze off almost immediately. But your ears are open and you’re not fully asleep when you hear one of them say “yes, we have to keep them.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my work! For updates, giveaway info, and general thought process, join me!  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/CalsLaundry  
> Tumblr: calslaundry.tumblr.com  
> Discord: CalsLaundry#9094  
> Newgrounds: https://calslaundry.newgrounds.com/  
> Instagram: CalsLaundry  
> Pillowfort: https://www.pillowfort.io/CalsLaundry


End file.
